Wishes
by Dimples-3
Summary: One-shot/Song-shot #1: Amu, Nagi, Rima, Kukai, and Yaya start a band, but Amu decides to use this chance to get her feelings out in song to a blue-haired cat and blond prince, will they understand her feelings?


**Be-Bee: **Well this is my first One-shot, I'm not sure if it would be crappy or not, and I guess you can call a song fic whatever thank you! Oh yeah, Kukai is in his 3rd year of high school, Amu, Nagi, and Rima are in 2nd year of high school, and Yaya is just starting her 1st year.

**Amu: **lets get this over with!

**Be-Bee: **calm down, jeez… you got a hot date or something?

**Amu: ***blushes*

**Be-Bee, and every other girl: **OMG! Who is it? WHO IS IT, WOMAN !

**Amu: ***runs away*

**Girls: ***chase after her* WHO IS IT?

**Be-Bee: **enjoy, I don't own any thing * starts to chase Amu, too*

* * *

_Goodbye_

_It's time to say my last goodbye_

As Amu sang the last verse of the song the music stopped, "Wooh! We are awesome!" Amu's brother like older friend Kukai said as he threw his drumsticks into the air and catching them. "Totally!" her other friends Nagi, Yaya, and Rima said hi-5ing each other and laughing, Amu and her friends decided to start a band out of boredom and in the end they sounded pretty damn good, and right now they are in Amu's basement practicing. Amu smiled "you guys now we are just performing in the park for the festival" Rima and Nagi looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Yeah, so it's also a contest! That we are going to dominate and win, Amu- chi!" her childish friend Yaya said. Amu replied with a small smile, Yaya frowned " Yaya don't worry" Kukai said standing next to Yaya, Rima and Nagi walked over to them, "Yeah, don't worry Amu is going to be ok, she just gots love problems" Nagi said.

AMU POV~~x~~o~~x~~o~~!

"- she just gots love problems" Nagi said, my eye twitched I hated how they talked about my love life just because they are happy with there boy friends and girlfriends, oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention, Nagi and Rima are dating, but Rima's parents do not know, Yaya and Kairi are going out, and Kukai and Utau are going out too, and every body knows about that . Any way back to my problems now "Wait didn't Amu-chi make this song about Tadase?" Yaya asked my eye twitched again " Not only about Tadagay, but also a certain blue haired Neko, who, may I also add, is traveling the world lookin' for his Father" wrong Rima!, I say in my mind, he has found his father he is playing with him now, at least that's what Utau said. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense now" Kukai and Nagi said.

"You, know it's not polite to talk about some ones love life, especially when that person is RIGHT here, IN the same room as you!" I said glaring at them they all took a step back , and at the same time they all said "We love Amu, don't kill us!" I sighed I knew that Rima and Nagi were kidding around when they said that but, Kukai and Yaya were scared, I live off of there fear from time to time, yeah I'm pretty evil. " Any way, we will meet at the park at 6:00, so two hours, k?" they all nodded and left my place. I ran upstairs to my room and jumped on my bed, I sighed and turned to the side to see my night stand, with a picture of all of us including Ikuto and Utau with are charas, I truly miss Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, they went back into my heart in my last year of middle school, at the time I wasn't sure what to feel, depressed, happy that I found my would-be-self, I just didn't know how to feel at the time, I do know I was the last one to have my chara's left at the time. I giggled, thinking about how slow I was, but I would give anything to see them again, but I do hear them talking to me from time to time, does that mean I'm going insane?, or I just miss them? I'm gonna have to go with the 2nd suggestion, to be on the safe side.

_Hot octane light_

_In the fast lane Zoom _

_And The Joint Don't Pop Till_

_I Walk In The Room_

_And The DJ's Rockin My Favorite Tune_

_And Their Shakin Up The Speaker Like_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_If We Could Party All Night _

_And Sleep All Day_

_And Throw All Of My Problems Away_

_My Life Would Be Eaa-_

I picked up my phone humming the song 'Party All The Time' by the Blacked Eye Peas "Hello, this is Amu speakin" I said only to have to pull the phone away from my ear " AMU - CHI! WHERE ARE YOU ?" " wait, what? Yaya you sorta messed up my hearing" seriously ! She possibly just damaged me " Amu-chi your late!" "What…" I looked at the time "OH CRAP NUGGETS!" it's 6:25! 6:25! I quickly got dressed into whatever and ran like my life depended on it, and it sorta does since there is probably a pissed off Rima waiting for me.

AT THE PARK x~~o~~x~~o~~x~~o~~x

"I'm going to murder her" Rima said as a very dangerous purple, blackish aura came from her, as everyone took a couple steps away from her. "Rima… I'm sure she will be here soon" her loving (may I add hot!) boyfriend try to calm her down, while sweat dropping

BACK WITH AMUx~~o~~x~~o~~x~~o~~x~~o~~x Amu's Pov

"I *pant* am going *pant* to die *pant*" I finally to the park in 6 minutes, dammit, Rima's is really going to kill me " Amu!" I turned around slowly " O god, no" there was a pissed off Rima, that was until her expression changed "what?" she looked at me her eyebrow raised one hand on hip, " your outfit" I looked at me "aw, crap" I'm not saying it's bad or anything it's just the wrong outfit it's not the outfit Rima helped me choose, it was a shirt that went off my shoulders one sleeve was long the other was short sleeved the shirt stopped before my belly button, I had on a pink fingerless glove that went pass my elbow on the arm with the short sleeve I also had on black short, shorts on with a loose black and white tie, with a pink belt (on profile with song) "whatever lets go!". I grabbed her hand and ran to the stage where we were going to play, there were curtains, they were down good. I turned around and looked at them they gave me a what-the-hell-were-you-doing look "well see …um… well… I have no excuse, get over it" was all I said. The curtains went up Kukai sat at his drums, Yaya with her bass, and Rima with the guitar, and Nagi playing the violin [he took lessons over the summer he is pretty good] I stepped up to the microphone, I saw Utau I smiled towards her she smiled back, I saw Kairi he was paying attention to Yaya no surprise there, and then Tadase," Hey Guys! This is "The Cards Play'!" they just went wild, and started screaming (yeah I know crappy name I was thinking like the card decks and everything, and plus I couldn't think of anything else, I fail) " I am the Joker, at the drums the Jack, Queen will be our guitarist, and Ace the bass, for the violin is our King" I winked at the crowd they just kept on screaming, you really expect that to happen after you sing the song. I looked in Tadase direction then took in a breath and started.

_The saddest thing is you can be anything_

_That you could want _

_We could have been everything_

_But now we're not_

_Now it's not anything at all_

_The hardest part was getting this close to you_

_And giving up this dream I built with you_

_A fairy tale that isn't coming true_

_You've got some growing up to do _

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and I_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

I stopped looking in Tadase direction and turned my head that is when I saw blue I thought I was going to fall off the stage, at first but kept my balance, it was Ikuto, he wasn't standing that far off, he was out of the crowd and leaning against the tree looking at me. I closed my eyes, perfect he can here it in person now, I smiled. This is for you… Ikuto.

_After all the things you put me through_

_Tell me why I'm still in love with you_

_And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call_

_You broke my heart_

_I'm taking it back from you_

_And taking the life I gave to you_

_Life goes on before and after you_

_I've got some growing up to do_

Ikuto, his eyes widen, at least some one gets it finally

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work for you and I _

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

I took the micro phone off the stand, and walked around and moved to the beat, I leaned over to high-5 people, that was until someone pulled me into the crowd. Some how I ended up on some dudes shoulder I looked over my shoulder to Rima and she just shrugged and continue playing, so I just continued singing

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

Then I was being passed around, on the outside I looked completely fine, but on the inside I was having a spaz attack, at least until I was put back on stage.

_I wish we could have worked it out _

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and I _

_I wish I stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye  
_

The song finally ended, I was smiling and panting, "Thank you, for coming and listening, hope you enjoyed the festival!" we walked off the stage Yaya ran to Kairi, Utau and Kukai ran off some where, probably went to eat ramen. Weirdo's. Nagi and Rima said they wanted to enjoy the rest of the festival and ran off, to the rides. I smiled this turned out great, at least that was what I thought until I remembered Tadase and Ikuto "oh, Cheesus and crackers" I said to myself when I heard "Hinamori-san" I turned slowly around to see Tadase "oh crappers" was what I kept repeating to myself "oh, hi Tadase- kun" I laughed nervously he had a no hint of anger or sadness on his face _'di-did he not get the first part of the song that was meant for him? How did he not get that, I basically looked straight at him, no one else, JUST HIM!' __"_I heard your song Hinamori-san" _' okay… sooooo…'_ I continued on listening did he really not get " I under stand completely" he said with a smile "yo-you do?" was all I could say "yeah I under stand I missed my chance with, and I can't get you back" heh, close enough, (not like you really had me) I nodded " alright, but Hinamori-san?" I looked at him "yes…?" " we can still be friends right?" I smiled "of course we can" we both hugged each other and said bye.

We walked in different directions I sat on the bench and looked at the sky, it was getting dark, I got up, to walk home at least until some one grabbed my arm and pulled me into some ones chest _'calm down Amu, look at the person, before screaming, make sure if you now this person, no need to cause a scene' _I looked up to meet beautiful azure eyes … I'm about to scream… I open my mouth, but it was covered by Ikuto's hand, yeah I knew who it was, I just don't like awkward moments, like the one that is about to start now. " Amu …" was all he said he let go of me, what did I say about awkward moments - I don't like them- I looked up at him.

To any other person you would think this would be a sweet lovey-dovey moment about how the girl throws her arms over the boys neck, crying and saying how that girl missed him asked why he didn't call her, then the boy either annoyed or some other feeling, I don't know, would shut the girl up with a passionate, breath-taking kiss.

Well you now what this is not one of those moments, don't know what drug your taking right know, but I suggest you stop cause it ain't helping this situation , right know it is one of those moments where the girl is trying to avoid the gaze of the very hot, intimidating boy in front of her, while the boy is making a hole through that certain girls head due to his intense stare, and nobody seems to be talking at this very moment. Once again awkward.

"Amu…Amu, Amu, Amu come on, answer me" I kept avoiding his gaze, he sighed "so you really do love me?" he asked, I know he is smirking right now, but my face is brighter than a strawberry, or even a cherry. I sighed and looked up with a straight face "Yeah, so what? You won the bet" his smirked disappear and he sighed, he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him " Is there any way I can win your heart back then?" I looked straight in his eye and smiled, he raised his eyebrow due to how I just changed my expression, when I mean just now I mean my smile turned into a smirk.

Liked I said I was smirking, he looked at me question, but then his eyes widen in surprise, why he was surprise you ask, because I did something neither of us saw coming, I kissed him, and it was complete bliss. My arms around his neck, my eyes closed and in a second his arms were around my waist and he kissed me back.

In the back of my head I could here Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia cheering me on saying 'Good job!' 'Yeah Amu' 'you did it Amu desu~' 'Were proud of you Amu'. Ha! I still might be going insane, me and Ikuto parted after what 30 seconds, a minute who knows, and who cares. I looked at him and smirked, and answered his question "you have to win it back" I said with the same smirk and walked away, he stood there, dazed, and I turned around "you comin' we have a lot to catch up on" I said with a giggle and a smile. He smirked and ran to catch up with me as he grabbed my hand.

* * *

**Be-Bee-** *sigh* that was total crap in my opinion

**Amu-** I don't like it

**Ikuto-** your just saying that cause you kissed me

**Amu-***blush* n-no

**Be-Bee-** then how come you don't like it?

**Amu-** eh… well… I … yeah it was just the kiss *blush*

**Be-Bee**: HA! It isn't total crap then!

**Kukai, Rima, Yaya, and Nagi**- what was the song called?

**Be-Bee-** oh, yeah almost forgot that, it's called 'wishes' by superchick it is on my profile

**Everyone:** REVIEW

**Be-Bee**- tell me if this was ok please and thank you!


End file.
